


the phenomenon of a sun shower

by Capacchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, and maybe falling love, kageken, they are roommates, who end up adopting a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capacchi/pseuds/Capacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhale.<br/>A puff of hot air that creates a cloud.</p><p>Inhale.<br/>From the shared breathing space between us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Sun Shy"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cenli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenli/gifts).



\--0--

 _I'm a little sun shy when the sun shines on the wrong day_  
_And I believe my bed is a constant bearer of these sun shades_  
\- ["Sun Shy" by Dresses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdrHF5jr7fQ)

\--0--

 

Kenma, in the living room, on the couch, in his pajamas with a 3DS. 

That’s the ( ~~Clue™~~ ) scene Kageyama found himself walking into after he finished his afternoon classes.

Kageyama dropped off his backpack in his room, changed to long-sleeve and drawstring sweatpants, and then went into the kitchen to grab a juice box and small milk carton. He made his way back to the living room and saw that Kenma had not moved an inch. The only sign that he acknowledged Kageyama’s presence was the small thanks he gave when he accepted the apple juice.

Kageyama sat down next to him with his own drink, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence as Kenma played his game and Kageyama flipped through the channels of their TV, the volume set low.

After what seemed like an hour, Kageyama stretched out the kinks in his back before settling back down. He glanced over to see Kenma’s progress on his game and noticed something.

“Is that Marshal from my file?”

If Kenma was surprised he didn’t show it as he continued talking to the villager in question.

“He was moving out of your town anyways, so I invited him to come live in mine.”

Kenma had bought him the same game from what started off as a “you’re hogging my file, I’ll get you one so you can build your own” excuse, but what may actually have been a disguised notion of pulling him into a personal hell of catering to villagers’ requests and paying off a loan shark in the form of a _tanuki_. The gardening work had a surprising cathartic effect, and they both agreed he would be less likely to rage quit on this game. ( _As long as one is mindful of where one sets up the paths_ ).

And if Kenma was more attentive when it comes to Marshal than the other villagers, he didn’t comment on that either. Soon, Kageyama found himself drifting off to the “5 PM” soundtrack of the game. This was becoming an all too familiar routine.  


_Hey Kenma,  
I like being around you._  

\--0--

 

To be fair, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

“This is harder than it looks.”

“This shouldn’t be so difficult, it’s like walking!”

Kageyama pushed off from the skating rink’s walls and glided a couple of feet before he overcompensated with his weight, initial momentum lost as he wind-milled his arms in an attempt to maintain his balance.

Kenma kept a firm grip on the rink’s edge and took cautious steps, “just like walking…but on ice.”

The sun perched at its highest peak above the horizon and the biting winter winds absent resulting in a “too nice of a day to spend it all indoors”-type of weather. Or, at least, that’s what Yaku reasoned as he ushered both he and Kageyama out of the apartment. Ironic, considering how Yaku didn't even live there, but he the leading advocate for this day out, and insisted that this would be a good opportunity for them to get to know each other better.

“Hey, I think I’m getting the hang of this.”

Kageyama’s face scrunched up in concentration as he carefully moved his feet, one ice skate in front of the other. It was that same focus, Kenma noted, that Kageyama had when he was determined to get results. Sure, Kageyama lacked the grace of the figure skaters that glided around like it was second nature to them, but what he lacked in finesse he made up for in effort.

.

. 

  
“- your hand?”

Kenma, lost in his personal musings, only heard the last part.

“Huh?”

Kageyama’s stare was focused on Kenma, his outstretched hand reaching toward him. Was he implying for Kenma to skate out to him? If so, no thanks. He’s perfectly content holding onto the rails and going at a snail’s pace if it meant he didn’t have to fall.

Kageyama made a move to skate closer to him, but whatever amiable force that kept Kageyama upright for so long seemed to have given up on him as he lost his balance and fell flat on his butt.

“Ouch, dammit.” Kageyama winced from the impact of his fall and the invasive cold seeping into his pants from the ice underneath him.

“Are you okay?” Kenma’s voice was much closer than it had been earlier.

In a flurry of panic and concern, Kenma – probably against his better judgment if he looked back on this – let go of the rails and clumsily skated to where Kageyama fell.

“Yeah,” Kageyama huffed out, “help me up?” He made a grab for Kenma’s hand and pulled, but it seemed gravity had a penchant for creating awkward situations as Kenma, not bracing himself to pull up Kageyama’s entire weight, fell right on top of him.

“Oof!”

.

.

That probably should hurt.

But. 

Instead of the cold and hard ice, Kageyama felt a soft and warm body. A really warm body.

Kenma placed a gloved hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and leaned back, a cover up attempt to put some distance between them. His cheeks taking on a pink hue.

“We should get up, people are going to stare.” Kenma muttered.

Whatever attempt to dispel the awkwardness that surrounded them was lost on Kenma as Kageyama hesitantly brought his arms up to enclose him in a hug. Kageyama leaned in and placed his forehead on Kenma’s shoulder, effectively hiding his own flustered state.

He noticed how Kenma left what security he felt gripping the rink’s edge to go check if he was all right. _Kenma was worried about him..._

“…Kageyama?”

He turned slightly to look only at Kenma’s side profile, not lifting his head from the warmth the shoulder provided.

.

.

Exhale.

A puff of hot air that creates a cloud.

Inhale.

From the shared breathing space between us.

 

_Hey Kenma,  
I like how warm it feels when you’re near._

 

\--0--

  
“Here’s your order.”

Kageyama placed the slice of apple pie and hot chocolate on Kenma’s side of the table while he took up the seat across from him with a warm bowl of soup and a glass of water.

“Thank you.” Kenma gladly accepted his sweets and they fell into a comfortable conversation about academics (finals were coming up), chores (it was Kenma’s turn to do laundry), and groceries (emergency restock on apple juice - of the utmost priority).

A pleasant atmosphere, that is until someone upsets the balance.

“It’s gotten pretty cold, huh?” Kenma began as he stirred his hot chocolate. Maybe Kageyama was getting used to it, but he no longer had to lean in or ask the other to speak up. He could even single out the soft timber of Kenma’s voice in a place as crowded as this café.

He watched as Kenma brought the drink near his lips and blew a bit of the steam away before taking a tentative sip. Kenma’s hair, growing well past his shoulders now (maybe he should get it cut), and how he tucks stray locks behind his ear (or maybe not). And Kenma’s hands, how soft and small his hands are (the very same hands that an entire team relied on back then). And probably the worst ( ~~best?~~ ) were the mesmerizing eyes that he found himself physically abstaining from staring into for too long. 

Kageyama was suddenly too hyper aware of everything around them. Or, maybe no, not everything around _them_. Just very aware of one person in particular.

Kenma continued, “It’s gotten cold but,” golden eyes flickered up and held his own captive, “it’s also…warmer now too.”

Kageyama chewed slowly, and broke eye contact. He painfully swallowed the spoonful that was harder to stomach than the rest.

 

  
_Hey Kenma,_  
_I...think I’m falling for you._

\--0--

 even on a cold, winter day  
the sun hiding in the clouds  
two bodies gravitate closer  
and keep each other warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifter to "Giftee":
> 
> Q: "...did she find my kageken fanmix on 8tracks?"  
> \-- The answer to that is "Yes, I did!" I love it so much! I absolutely adore slice-of-life/domestic fluff scenarios and those "feel-good/vibe" songs were a perfect match, such an incredible playlist that the work is inspired by it. :)


	2. "February Air"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the sun is shining as the rain is falling.

\--0--

 _my arms get cold / in february air_  
_please don’t lose hold of me / out there_  
\- ["February Air" by Lights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oi84mwCpcdg)

\--0--

 

Something in their normal routine had changed.

More often than not, Kageyama came back to the apartment only to isolate himself in his room, and then come out again hours later for meals.

“Do you think he’s hiding something?” Kuroo asked. His childhood friend was sitting on the floor half-assing his way through a random game on Kenma’s handheld gaming device. Kuroo came over to get homework done in the peace and quiet of their apartment as his shared one with Bokuto’s was too loud when the latter had company over.

“Who knows, but even if he is, that’s his business and not my place to know.” Kenma muttered as he flipped through some papers, scribbling marks on the sides for later reference.

“Are you bothered by that?”

Kenma paused in his annotating and highlighting. “What do you mean?”

Kuroo shrugged, never taking his eyes off the game that was in his hands. “I figured with your sharp observation skills you’d notice something was off, but you’re not the type to pry, so you’re both kind of avoiding the issue--”

“Hey, I’m not--!”

“--you are, and quite frankly, I think you have two options: go back to the way things were or go forward and see where this goes.”

“Kuro, you’ve lost me. Where _what_ goes, and I’m not adverse to change as you think I am.” Okay, so Kenma was stretching the truth a little, and Kuroo could probably tell with how the other quickly glanced his way as he said those remarks.

Change can be good, if something’s not working out, then other options would be nice to have. However, the “structure” he had going with Kageyama worked just fine, so there was no need to change the system, especially if it was to the point Kenma could describe the other’s companionship as “comfortable”. Kenma underlined a keyword on the paper and pursed his lips in thought, wondering when he began associating “Kageyama” and “comfortable” together.

“You’re adaptable, Kenma. Always quick with your mind, but you settle in and prefer familiarity.” This time Kuroo paused the game and turned around to face Kenma, he laid his crossed arms on the bed and propped his chin on top of them. “Try taking a leap of faith, and venture out into the unknown.”

“Since when did you turn to fortune telling? And a cliché one at that.”

“It’s better I give out a cliché fortune than a doomed prophecy.” Kuroo shot back grinning.

Kenma couldn't help but smile at that. His best friend was only looking out for him and he knew the other worried in his own way. Sometimes, Kenma needed a nudge or that last push of encouragement to go forward and try new things. He started relying more on others, and they on him. It felt nice being needed and wanted, and that it was no longer a one-way street. Bit by bit, Kenma was able to come out of his shell and expand his circle of friends and interests.

As a kid, he kept more to himself as it saved him the trouble of dealing with the judgemental stares and opinions stemming from ignorance and arrogance.

“You sound so sure about this.”

“Confidence,” Kuroo stated wisely unpausing the game, “It makes one sound sure of everything, even when you’re just bullshiting your way through a conversation.”

Kenma shook his head at Kuroo’s logic and went back to the stapled papers in front of him. He leaned back on the propped up pillow behind him and went back to work.

“Oh, and a little birdy may have told me something.” Kuroo mentioned off-handedly.

Or at least Kenma _tried_ to get back to work.

“...What?”

“Oho, did I say that a bit too loudly?”

Kenma nudged Kuroo’s shoulder with a socked foot to get the other’s attention. “Tell me.”

“Kenma! Are those socks clean?”

“Who told you that?” Kenma ignored Kuroo’s squawking and gave him another nudge, this one a little higher.

“Not the hair!”

“Your hair is a lost cause anyways.”

“Oh, what has happened to my dear sweet Kenma, who corrupted you-- Ack!” Kuroo’s _heartfelt_ pleas were left unheard as Kenma threw a pillow that Kuroo dodged at the last minute. Thank you cat-like reflexes.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Kenma grilling Kuroo for information while the latter adamantly refused to give up the identity of his mystery informant, but was more cooperative and willing to elaborate on other matters.

A while later, as Kuroo packed up his things and was putting on his shoes, he reminded Kenma about the New Year’s party he and Bokuto were hosting at their place, and to make sure he showed up.

“It’ll be fine, you’ll have fun.” Kuroo promised as he hitched a backpack strap up on one shoulder and gave a two-finger salute while walking away.

Kenma closed the front door and sighed. Kuroo didn’t give a lot away during the impromptu questioning, so he was left with bits and pieces to think about. In hindsight, Kuroo probably did that on purpose, and Kenma knew that the answer had to come from himself. Someone else can’t make this decision for him, he had to find his own resolve.

On his way to his room, Kenma passed by Kageyama’s door. His roommate was out for lunch, and knew the other wouldn’t be back until closer to evening and dinner. Kenma wondered when he became so self-aware of the other, and enough so that it almost had the opposite effect. Whenever Kageyama was around, Kenma was very aware of his presence, but when the other was absent, he took it for granted that Kageyama was just going to be _there_. Kenma didn’t have to look for him, Kageyama was always present. A familiar presence in the room... _in his life_.

“Maybe...just maybe.” Kenma mumbled as he opened the door to his room and walked inside.

\--0--

 

“Ah, there he is! Kageyama, we’re over here!” Kageyama heard Hinata before he even saw him. He saw him waving, quite enthusiastically, from across the room almost falling out of the booth with Sugawara seated next to him.

Making his way over and sitting down across from them, Kageyama nodded his head in greeting and accepted the menu Sugawara handed to him.

“I’m glad you accepted my invitation for lunch,” Sugawara said, “it’s been awhile since we all took time out of our busy schedules to meet and catch up. How is university life going?”

Hinata took this opportunity to go on an entire recap of the semester so far. He told anecdotes about his classmates and professors that kept both of his company well entertained. Kageyama’s update was more lackluster in comparison, but it seemed everything was going well.

Well, _almost_ everything.

“How’s it going with Kenma?” Hinata boldly threw out there.

Kageyama took a sip of his water and raised an eyebrow. “It’s fine..?”

Hinata pouted and booed, claiming that was too boring and Kageyama was too dense to notice his own feelings. Which was perfect fuel to ignite an argument between the two that started out with “who are you calling dense?!” and ending with Sugawara’s calm, but scary warning to cut it out because they were disturbing the other diners with their bickering.

Thankfully, their food arrived and instead of useless arguing the occupants of the table were able to stuff their faces with the meals they ordered. However, it wasn’t long before Kageyama was in the hot seat again.

“But, I am curious is there really nothing going on between you two? At all?” Sugawara pried, rephrasing Hinata’s previous question. He blew steam from his soup before taking a sip, all the while pinning Kageyama down with his all-knowing stare.

“Nothing, nothing at all, and there won’t be anything happening any time soon.” Kageyama muttered.

Hinata slurped his noodles noisily. “Why not?”

It was a harmless question, he was genuinely curious, but Sugawara threw him a meaningful look and Hinata later felt that maybe wasn’t the best thing to ask right now. And at first, it seemed like Kageyama was ignoring his question. Hinata was slightly annoyed at being brushed off like that, but Sugawara’s cues to let it go stopped him from pointing out the other’s evasive behaviour.

The three of them were enveloped in a semi-awkward silence until Kageyama broke it when he hesitantly confessed that he didn’t plan to pursue a relationship with Kenma because he wasn’t even sure if his feelings would be reciprocated, and that he didn’t want to go and make things uncomfortable for them.

Sugawara reached out across the table and placed his hand on top of Kageyama’s hand who flinched at the motion, but didn’t shy away from the gesture. Sugawara could feel slight tremors and the cool, clammy skin, the younger exhibiting signs of anxiety and insecurity. Sugawara observed how Kageyama was still doubtful of people giving him their trust, and over the years he became less adamant about getting people to act a certain way. His old moniker, “King of the Court”, was nothing but a relic of the past, and if anything Kageyama grew up to be a more attentive king as he mellowed out.

Sugawara felt that Kageyama should give himself more credit and see how much he’s grown before selling himself so short. Kenma had a good judge of character and with how even Hinata (who Kenma texts on a regular basis) was pushing for this, then Kageyama’s chances were probably pretty good. Their friend just didn’t realize this yet. An attentive, but still naïve king.

Sugawara put on a comforting smile and patted Kageyama’s hand before retracting his own. “It will all work out, you’ll see.” He saw the reluctance in those dark blue orbs, but nonetheless, Kageyama gave a small smile in return grateful for the reassurance.

Hinata was watching the entire exchange play out and wondered if there was anything he could do to help his two closest friends. He made a mental note to text Kenma later and do some digging around for Kageyama. He wanted both of them to be happy, and he really believed they could be good together. Little did Hinata know, Sugawara right beside him was thinking the same thing.

\--0--

 

Sugawara, Hinata, and Kageyama parted ways after the meal. Hinata claiming he still had to buy presents, and Sugawara had to make a grocery run for the upcoming New Year’s party tomorrow. Kageyama bid them all farewell and made the trek back to his apartment.

Walking down the cobbled streets and passing the strip of stores, one in particular caught his interest. Kageyama backtracked and looked through the window display, an idea formulating.

He shoved his gloved hands into his jacket’s pockets and watched a rising cloud of hot air as he exhaled. He counted to three in his head, and pushed open the door.

A bell jingled overhead to signal the arrival of a customer.

\--0--

 

_11:30 PM_

_The next night, New Year’s Eve_

 

The New Year’s party was in full swing despite the late hour. There was never a lull in energy during one of Bokuto and Kuroo’s parties. If anything, the later and closer it got to midnight, the more rowdy and spirited the guests became.

Kageyama passed by the living room and witnessed an intense match of Jenga between past Karasuno and Nekoma members. Asahi looked like he needed saving from the high pressure game as he tried to keep his hands from shaking too much when he extracted a piece from the stack. The blocks wobbled and everyone held their breath, it leaned dangerously to the right before it stopped and Asahi let out a sigh of relief, grateful. However, now it was Nekoma who was placed in the hot seat as it was Lev’s turn.

“Just go for that one, it’s literally falling off already.”

“Don’t worry, Yaku-san! I’ve got this!” Came the very enthusiastic reply and eager hands.

“Lev…”

But, Kageyama didn’t come to the party to watch old grudges get settled, instead he had to find a certain someone, so he continued his search. Near the island bar that separated the living room and kitchen, Akaashi placed down a new tray of snacks for the guests. Kageyama wondered if he should keep looking by himself or if he should ask him for help, Akaashi was a reliable guy and kept tabs on people and things...in case something goes amiss.

But what if he didn’t know where Kenma was? Was it too weird to even ask in the first place? Kageyama was staring intensely at the floor in contemplation, his fists clenching and unclenching. Fortunately, he was saved by Akaashi when he coughed into his hand to get Kageyama’s attention. Akaashi could see the younger man struggling to approach him, and with the loose lips of the party guests in attendance, it wasn’t long before a majority of them heard about Kageyama and Kenma’s “problem”.

“He’s outside on the balcony, he said he wanted to get some fresh air.” Akaashi tilted his head in the direction of the hideaway Kenma ran off to. Akaashi kept it to himself that Kenma went out there to clear his head and get his thoughts in order, even though he just sent the very same person who’s been plaguing Kenma’s mind out there with him.

Akaashi grabbed a drink for himself and the others who were crowded around the couch and TV. He lightly tapped Bokuto’s shoulder, handed him a drink, and sat down next to him. He also moved their drinks out of Bokuto’s striking range when his boyfriend got too caught up in the game and the drinks were in danger of being knocked over. In Akaashi’s peripheral view, he caught a glimpse of Kageyama exiting out into the balcony and approaching the lone figure leaning against the rails. Tonight was shaping up to be a very interesting evening.

\--

 

It was a dreary night out. It snowed earlier resulting in an overcast haze hanging above the city with not a star in sight, but Kageyama’s gaze was focused not on the stars but on someone else who shined just as brightly. It may be ironic considering how Kenma didn’t make it his goal to stand out, but to Kageyama, the other stood out to him in any room.

“I’d like to say, ‘it’s a beautiful night out’, but this isn’t much of a view is it?” Kenma started off, finally turning around.

Kageyama swallowed and forgot what he was about to say as the city’s skyline of lights illuminated Kenma’s profile giving him an ethereal outline.

Kenma raised a brow and gave a small laugh, “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” It was a pretty lame joke, he knew, but Kenma was also nervous in meeting Kageyama tonight. The gods could spare him this one instance of embarrassment.

But it seemed to do the trick as that one bad pun helped to ease out some of the tension between them, Kageyama looked off to the side and seemed to mutter something to himself before nodding (self pep talk?). 

Kageyama approached Kenma with purpose in each steps, and soon enough he was standing right in front of him. Kageyama still had a couple of centimeters on him, so Kenma had to tilt his head up a bit to look at him in the eyes - stormy blues meeting golden ambers.

A pink flush was present on Kageyama’s face, but if it was due to the cold or something else, Kenma wasn’t sure. He watched as the other’s confidence waned, probably used it up just walking over to him, and before Kageyama could play the situation off Kenma found himself holding the other’s face in place. Kenma blinked rapidly in confusion, wondering when (and why) his hands reached out to get a hold of him.

Kageyama’s eyes widened and darted around, searching Kenma’s face for _something_ and he must have found what he was looking before because he calmed down and raised a tentative hand to cover one of Kenma’s own that was cupping his warming cheeks.

Kenma’s grip tightened just a bit as he moved to tilt Kageyama’s head down so he was looking directly at him. As Kenma stared into the eyes he grew so fond of, a mixture of confusion and hope swirling in them, he came to a decision.

“To be honest, I’m not exactly sure where this could go,” Kenma started, “but...my answer is ‘yes’.”

It took Kageyama a moment to register Kenma’s words, he was silent for so long that Kenma thought he came to the wrong assumption and maybe Kageyama wasn’t interested in him, but before panic could settle in Kageyama closed both of his hands around Kenma’s smaller ones, and moved his head closer so their foreheads were touching. Kageyama was never the best at expressing himself with words, and Kenma wasn’t the most outspoken, but with this gentle gesture it spoke volumes for the both of them.

Kenma, feeling bold from the pure adoration and happiness he felt, closed the gap and kissed Kageyama just as the guests inside screamed “Happy New Year!” in unison as the clock counted down the minutes, seconds, to a new beginning.

\--0--

 

The sun’s rays filtered through the white blinds, casting strips of light that crept up on the sleeping couple in bed. The sun wasn’t high enough in the sky to reach them yet, so they slept in continued peace. It was probably freezing outside, but Kageyama was emitting heat like a furnace that chased away the cold. Kenma was thankful for this and buried himself further into the other’s warm chest. He was mere moments away from drifting back to sleep before a small jingle of bells woke him up.

Kenma turned around in Kageyama’s embrace to see a small kitten making its way hesitantly into his room. A bell was around its neck and jingle jangled with every step it took. It explored his room, sniffing around before tottering its way over to bed.

Kenma stared at the kitten and it stared back.

“Since when did we have a cat?” Kenma wondered aloud.

Kageyama woke up from Kenma’s movements and sleepily peered over his shoulder. “Oh, she’s your belated Christmas present. I kept her in my room and wanted to surprise you later on, but it seemed she found her way here.” Kageyama briefly recalled how he may have left his door slightly open after he changed into pajamas and huddled in with Kenma for the night, and the kitten took that opportunity to explore their apartment.

The small kitten pawed at the bed sheets that spilled onto the floor, indicating that she wanted to be picked up. Kenma emerged from the warm cocoon of blankets to gently lift up the kitten and deposited her on the comforter where she wobbled around and started exploring again.

Kageyama and Kenma watched the kitten in fascinated silence as she familiarized herself with the new terrain (of blankets). Finally, she found her prime spot in between them and settled down, curling in and giving a soft mewl (maybe good night?) before she went to sleep.

Kenma was petting the kitten absentmindedly, a smile on his face. Kageyama was so endeared by the scene in front of him that he unconsciously leaned in and kissed the tip of Kenma’s nose. They both lurched back in surprise, and Kageyama thought he was in the wrong and was going to apologize before Kenma’s amused laughter filled the room.

“Oh my god, you are too cute.” Kenma grinned up at him before glancing back down to resume petting the kitten again. “Just like this kitten.”

“Huh?” Kageyama tilted his head in confusion, but this time he didn’t mind being laughed at, in fact, he wouldn’t mind if he heard more of Kenma’s laugh from now on.

It didn’t matter how cold it was outside or how little the sun shined, inside their own little bubble, it was warm and inviting.

 

\--0--

sunshower conditions often  
lead to the appearance of  
a rainbow o’er the horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :)


End file.
